


Two Steps Back

by shutterbug



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Addiction, Drabble, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Pre-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny relapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series.

Splayed on the floor with his back to the wall, Danny squeezes his powder-dusted plastic bag. He flexes, then releases. The plastic floats from his hand and onto the tile. Peaceful. Gentle. Disgusting.

Danny rolls his head against the wall. His breath skips past numb teeth. Shame and dread curdle into a sharp mass that slices through his chest. Voices boom in his head--his sponsor, his mother, _Matt_.

Eleven years wasted in eleven seconds. Plus six minutes to break the crystals into dust and roll up his leftover twenty.

Thirty minutes ago? Unstoppable. Successful. Respectable.

Now? Back where he started.


End file.
